


you and i share the same sky.

by iwakzm



Series: and so the moon fell for the sun (p.1,2) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatlogs, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Schlatt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sequel, What Have I Done, i keep circling back to wilbur and dream, maybe? - Freeform, niki screentime, or like a delusion idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakzm/pseuds/iwakzm
Summary: sequel to 'and so the moon fell for the sun.'dream's in for a lot of running, running from his problems, running from a certain memory his mind has turned into a weird ghost-conscience, running from himself.all the while trying to run back to george.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: and so the moon fell for the sun (p.1,2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. character profiles

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hi!!  
> so i did decide to make a sequel, and it's gonna be pretty dream-central but with different major characters (and some the same) 
> 
> i've got a lot of hopes for this story.

**clay/dream**

_house -_ slytherin 

_year -_ 6th year (16-17)

 _other information -_ ex-hogwarts student, currently on the run criminal. 

_blood status -_ half-blood.

**jschlatt [deceased]**

_house -_ slytherin 

_year - 7_ th year (17-18)

 _other information -_ ex-hogwarts student, currently haunting dream's mind. 

_blood status -_ pure-blood 

**niki**

_house -_ hufflepuff 

_year -_ 7th year (17-18)

 _other information -_ house prefect, quidditch chaser, currently housing a criminal. 

_blood status -_ muggle born

**wilbur**

_house -_ slytherin

 _year -_ 7th year (17-18)

 _other information -_ quidditch captain/keeper, newly appointed house prefect. 

_blood status -_ pure-blood

**fundy**

_house -_ slytherin 

_year -_ 6th year (16-17)

 _other information -_ doesn't even go to hogwarts anymore. 

_blood status -_ pure-blood

**alex/quackity**

_house -_ hufflepuff 

_year -_ 6th year (16-17) 

_other information -_ quidditch chaser, currently mourning. 

_blood status -_ half-blood

**drista**

_house -_ slytherin 

_year -_ 3rd year (13-14) 

_other information -_ quidditch beater, currently thinking her brother is dead. 

_blood status -_ half-blood

**george**

_house -_ ravenclaw 

_year -_ 6th year (16-17)

 _other information -_ thinks his boyfriend is dead and/or never coming back. 

_blood status -_ pure-blood

**dave/technoblade**

_house -_ ravenclaw

 _year -_ 7th year (17-18) 

_other information -_ house prefect, quidditch seeker.

 _blood status -_ pure-blood

**there are more characters, but they're only minor.**


	2. blood baths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niki decides to take someone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first official chapter of the sequel,, kinda pog?

**incoming message from unknown**

**unknown 23:38**

im coming home. 

**sapnap 1:14**

what the fuck happened to meeting you at 6? 

**unknown 1:15**

i got carried away. 

did you wait up?

**sapnap 1:17**

i thought you were dead.

everyone thought you were dead.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

dream finds himself nearing the castle, the familiar lamps lighting up his path. he had ran all the way from schlatt's home to here, with the help of his broom that is. he didn't stop to wash off, his hands still stained with sins and memories he'd rather forget, splotches splattered on his cheeks, some dried on his hair. the phone he had stolen ended up dying before he could respond to sapnap's last message. stupid muggle technology. 

but, did people really think he was dead?

dream's picturing george's reaction to the news, how his face would fall, how the tears would come after. he had made a promise to him, a promise that he would come back and he hadn't broken it, not yet. did george think he had broken it? or was george prepared for it, did he suspect that the promise wasn't really a promise but a broken one? 

though, all of that wasn't true. dream wasn't dead. he was standing a river away from running into his arms again, all he had to do was find a spare boat and take himself to the entrance. that's all. he was standing a river away. a river away. covered in blood that wasn't his. yeah, george would definitely be happy to see him like this. 

his eyes glanced towards the water. would it hurt to take a dip in it? dream didn't really give it a second thought, he was already beginning to strip off his shirt, throwing his wand and phone to the ground with it. he shivered. the air was colder than usual, but it wasn't anything strange, it's to be expected in the middle of winter at 2 in the morning. 

dream closed his eyes for a couple seconds, eyebrows furrowing at the scene that started to play in his head. they snap open. shit. he looked down at his hands, which were shaking. whether they were shaking due to the temperature or the memory of what he did, he wouldn't know. he didn't want to. dream didn't want to admit to himself that those same hands had been shaking ever since he had left schlatt, ever since he had walked into the warmth of the dining room and grabbed his sweater, ever since he had pushed past punz and ran away. 

his attention was diverted, however, when he had heard a twig snap behind him. his head whipped around. 

"what the hell?" 

dream immediately recognised the voice. 

he clenched his jaw, taking a couple steps back as the person took a couple steps towards him. 

niki emerged from inside the forest, hair pulled up into a bun, a creature by her side. 

"clay?" 

god, he didn't realise how much he missed his actual name until hearing it out loud. dream went to pick his shirt back up, slipping it on. he isn't sure if he should run or not. niki's taking careful steps over to him, and he didn't like that. he doesn't want to be seen like this, but niki's already noticed the red painted all over his body. she'd watched him pacing back and fourth under the moonlight for around an hour, thinking it was someone dangerous. it was only now that she realised who it was she was watching. 

dream balled his hand up into a fist, squeezing, and then letting go again. he nods to the animal next to her, wanting to pry her eyes off of the blood splashed over him, "the fuck's that?" 

she blinked up at him before looking over to the horse-like creature next to her, she brushes her hand against it, "you can see them too?" she asked and dream only looked more confused, "they're called thestrals." 

"cool, so could you take it somewhere else and mind your own business?" dream replied. 

niki hummed in surprise, "people think you die once and you come back acting like a complete ass, huh?" 

dream was starting to think that coming back to hogwarts after disappearing for a month wasn't such a great idea after all. he didn't give niki a reply, so she turned over to the thestral and softly told it to go back into the forest. dream stared in awe as the creature spread out its wings, and then contracting them, before trotting away. niki turned her attention over to dream next, continuing to close the space between them by walking even more closer. she tilts her head as she examines his face more clearly. dream quickly looks away, his head darting to the side. 

niki makes the mistake of trying to caress his face, wrist being roughly grabbed before she could get the chance to touch his face. dream looks at her again, "what the fuck are you doing?" he asked, tone harsh. she wriggled her hand free and let it fall to her side, "how much of that blood is yours?" 

dream's eyes widen slightly. 

"you look like you got beat up pretty badly." she commented, and dream suddenly remembered taking punches to the face and a kick to the stomach. he remembered rolling around on the floor, pulling at hair and grabbing at clothes. his eyes fall to the floor in guilt. 

niki took this moment to raise her hand again, fingers lightly tracing dried blood on the tallers cheeks, and dream would have nudged her away but the warmth of fingertips on his skin was comforting, so comforting he almost melted to the touch. another hand came up to his hair, brushing tangled strands apart, red-coloured particles falling slowly to the ground. niki frowns, sliding her hands to cup his cheeks, moving his head up to face her. "what did you do, clay?" and the second dream's eyes connected with hers, he couldn't bare keeping anything in anymore. 

so, dream told her everything. he told her about the hushed conversations he had with ranboo in the halls, the sparring sessions with punz, how that all lead up to the biggest mistake of his life. he told her about the day where he had saw death firsthand, told her how he was kept up at night as pleads of mercy rang through his head. dream told niki about the phone call with george, he told her about fundy and how he helped him. he told her about schlatt. what he did to him. how he did it to him. he told her about everything that had happened during his time away, and he watched as her expression kept changing, how her eyes widened, how her shoulders tensed, how her hands retracted from his face. 

niki didn't know how to react, didn't know what to say. her heart was breaking for dream, for what he had been put through, for what it drove him to do, and she wanted so badly to understand because here this poor boy was, young and reckless. he didn't know about the real world yet, but he was forced to experience the worst side of it. dream was still a terrified kid, impulsive. he was shaken up. his hands hadn't stopped trembling. dream's youth was taken away from him, ruined for him, all too quickly. 

after moments of silence, she found herself pulling him into a hug. dream was taken aback at first, not expecting a reaction like this. not expecting her to feel pity for him. he was getting prepared for her to run away in fear, or to scream and tell someone, but now his head was beginning to settle on her shoulder. his arms came to wrap around her, and for the first time in a while, he began to cry. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

dream had woken up in an unfamiliar place. he couldn't remember much of what happened after his shared embrace with niki but she mentioned something about a cabin in the forest that she found and that he could stay there, which, he's guessing, is where he is now. the sheets were comfortable, and dream hadn't slept that well in a while but it wasn't all that great. the same images kept flashing in his nightmares every now and then, all with the same outcome. he stretched his arms out, yawning. his back felt sweaty. dream grabbed some of his shirt and lifted it up to his nose, sniffing it. he really needed to get a change of clothing, he thought, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. a bath would be nice to. 

that's when he remembered niki telling him to go and clean off when they arrived, but dream was too tired and told her no, falling asleep instead. he sighed, niki was too kind for her own good. 

his eyes wandered over to the bedside table where a note was neatly folded, he reached out and grabbed it, shaky hands trying so desperately to not tear at the small piece of paper as he unwrapped it, eyes scanning over the sentence multiple times as his brain began to process it. 

_be back soon, at school! bathroom is the room nearest to you, and eat something! x_

_\- niki <3 _

dream groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. he did not know how to cook, so hopefully niki's kitchen has some magic ovens or something, but he really doubts it. burnt toast it is then, dream says to himself as he begins to get out of bed. god, sleeping in jeans was really uncomfortable. 

he could hear the floorboards creak in another room. strange. was she back already? dream isn't sure how long he slept, and he isn't sure of the time either but his question was answered when the door quietly opened and a familiar face stood on the other side, a plate of eggs and bacon in hand. 

"you're awake." wilbur said, trying his best to take in the feeling of seeing clay again. when niki had told him to meet her outside hogwarts, he really wasn't expecting to be dragged along to find himself staring at his sleeping ex-boyfriend. 

dream blinked, "and you're here." he replied, receiving a shrug and small smile in response. he bit down the urge to smile back, instead asking, "did niki tell you anything?" 

wilbur nodded, "i don't know the whole story, but i don't think it matters." he told him, not wanting to mention how long he had watched the younger man sleep and mumble cuss words and a few threats to himself, "um, but maybe you should take a bath before eating anything." wilbur added. 

dream doesn't think he can bring himself to do a lot right now, not when he had so much on his mind. so, he's quite surprised when he hears himself say the following words out loud, "can you help me?" and then wilbur's eyes widen. 

"are you sure you need my help, clay?" 

"sorry if it's weird, i just, i'm not feeling great right now." 

wilbur's expression softens, "it's okay, lets get you cleaned up." 

it takes a while for the bathtub to fill up with water, wilbur had added some soap so it would be bubbly. they both stood in an uncomfortable silence for the meanwhile, the tap running in the background. wilbur wanted to ask how dream had been, how he had been doing, why he came back, but it just didn't feel right. he looked awful. for a moment, wilbur was going to tell him that he missed him, until dream had beat him to it. 

"how's george?" and then it wouldn't matter if wilbur just suddenly came out with, 'i missed you, clay,' because dream doesn't care about anyone missing him apart from one person, and that wasn't wilbur. it never would have been, even if the two did stay together. 

"bad, clay." he replied, "really bad." 

guilt washed over dream's face. he shuffles his feet, eyes glancing down at the dried blood left on his hands before looking back up at wilbur, "why are you here?" he asked. 

wilbur shrugged, leaning over to twist the taps off so the bath wouldn't overfill, "someone has to make sure you don't run off." 

"why would i run off?" dream glared at him. 

"it's not like you haven't done it before, clay." 

and wow, low blow. 

dream scoffed, "whatever." he said. wilbur put a hand on the doorknob and rolled his eyes, proceeding to leave him alone in the room for a bit so he could strip and get in the bath. he waited outside for about 30 seconds before dream was calling out for him to come in again. he sighed. 

"why do you need my help again?" he asked as he walked back in, bringing a stool in with him so he could sit down, "don't you have a boyfriend to wash you, or your own hands for that matter?" 

bitter, dream thought, splashing some water at wilbur when he sat down near the edge of the bathtub. 

wilbur glared at him and he just smiled before going back to looking at the water, "i just dont like looking at it." 

"at what?" wilbur asked, "your dick?" 

dream laughed, "no, gross! what the hell?" he replied, "i meant the blood. i don't wanna look at it draining into the water." 

then the two fell silent, and wilbur just nodded. he'd never seen clay like this, the occasional jokes the two shared felt like home but the rest was foreign. awkward silences had rarely been brought upon between the two boys during their time knowing each other, they were always filled with laughter or hushed whispers, and clay had never looked so terrified. it was subtle, but you could see the fear in his eyes, the flinches when wilbur got a little too close, careful movements. it wasn't like clay. 

wilbur decided to just swallow that feeling down and deal with the clay that was in front of him, leaning over to grab some shower gel and a cloth as dream watched him dip it in the water a little before squirting some soap on. wilbur turned to him, "magic is a thing, you know?" he said, and dream rolled his eyes, "i didnt grow up like you pure-bloods." he replied, "its normal for me to not use magic for everything." 

"yeah, well, i was just mentioning it because i haven't really helped clean someone since my sister stopped being 6." wilbur joked, managing to pull a small laugh out of dream, who in turn splashed him again with water. wilbur took the courtesy to splash him back, but the fun went as soon as it came because dream's expression dropped and they suddenly stopped talking again. 

wilbur sighed, turning slightly to gently grab dream's hands, rubbing the cloth on them. his throat felt dry. dream's eyes followed the trail of excess blood as it pooled into the water. even wilbur couldn't bring himself to look at it, he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him uncomfortable but he wouldn't tell dream that. he wouldn't give him another reason to worry. 

dream bit his lip, shivering as wilbur moved the cloth up his arm and onto his chest, brushing over to his shoulders. the last time someone had to wash him was after a rough quidditch match, he had gotten scratched up pretty badly and was too pissed to accept treatment from a teacher so sapnap had forced him into a tub and carefully proceeded to wash him up while also telling him off about his recklessness and about how he should have seen techno charging at him. dream hadn't realised how much of sapnap he took for granted. 

"is this okay?" wilbur's question seemed to have snapped dream out of whatever sad memories his brain started giving him, and the boy smiled and nodded, "it's really nice. thanks." 

will sucked in a breath, slowly moving his free hand up to cup dream's cheek. his green eyes seemed dull, something that once shone like emeralds suddenly a muddy daydream. the older boy frowned, fingers ghosting on the dried blood that stuck to dream's face, barely grazing his fingertips. dream grabbed onto his wrist, tilting his head to look directly in wilbur's eyes, murmuring something between, 'what is it?' or 'get on with it' but wilbur couldn't process it, too busy admiring what he once had. dream blinked away. 

the hand on his cheek was then replaced with a wet cloth, gently cleaning away the dirt that was all over him. 

dream scooped up some bubbles in the meantime, letting them gradually pop away in his palm. he looked at wilbur, curiosity taking over him, "say," he said, "why is it always you?" 

wilbur shrugged the question off, replying with a simple "what?" as he continued to wash the boy off. 

"its nothing. i just thought you'd be happier to have me dead than having to help me bathe." 

"why?" 

"um, i broke your heart? i left you for my best friend, i kissed him in front of the whole student body while we were together, i--" 

wilbur coughed, "okay. thats enough, clay." 

dream chuckled softly, dropping his hands back under the water, "out of all people, shouldn't george be here?" 

"maybe he would be," wilbur said, "but he doesn't even think you're alive, let alone hiding in your friends secret cabin in the woods." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink some water today!!


End file.
